


Platica en el Nilo [Roma-Egipto]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Oneshot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Una breve platica tras la anexión de Egipto a Imperio Romano.
Relationships: Ancient Egypt/Roman Empire (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Platica en el Nilo [Roma-Egipto]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaShiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShiva/gifts).



Había sido un cruenta batalla, un derramamiento de sangre, pero, unas cuantas vidas humanas perdidas no eran algo que le provocara remordimiento, sabe que para conseguir lo que se quiere es necesario hacer sacrificios. Sabe que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, ahora su gran imperio tenía el control de una de las zonas más ricas de todas, y a decir verdad, él no podría estar mas contento. El romano adoraba sus nuevas tierras, tan prosperas, tan ricas, tan bellas. Era como un sueño, incluso aún no lograba creer del todo que finalmente todo eso era suyo.

Ahora, se encontraba caminando con dirección hacia el famoso Río Nilo, un lugar donde él sabía podría llegar a cultivar, algo de suma importancia, especialmente porqué así tendría más facilidad de conseguir ingredientes para sus enormes banquetes. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir una figura a la orilla del río; parecía ser una persona la cual yacía sentada remojando sus pies en el agua. Roma decidió acelerar su paso para hablar con aquella persona y decirle que no quería ver a nadie invadir las aguas del río si no era por cuestión laboral.

—¡Hey! ¿Que haces aquí?— cuando finalmente se acercó, tomó a esa persona por el brazo y lo hizo voltear bruscamente para que lo viera.

—¿Acaso ya no puedo estar aquí? ¿Tengo prohibido ya no ver mi hermoso río?— esa persona no era alguien común, no era un humano cualquiera, era la mismísima representación de Egipto.

—No... no sabía que era tú, no te conocí— lo soltó— Una disculpa.

—Tantas veces me llegaste a ver en batalla y ahora no me reconociste.

—Cuando batallamos no te logré ver bien, a fin de cuentas era el campo de batalla, yo estaba más concentrado en otros objetivos.

—Lo sé— dejó de mirar al romano para ahora centrar su vista en el agua clara del río.

Roma decidió sentarse a su lado, se quitó su calzado y también metió sus pies al río. Egipto frunció el ceño, pero tampoco quería reclamarle o decirle que se fuera, no deseaba alguna disputa con él en estos momentos, solo quería tener un poco de paz. Por su parte, el romano decidió darle otra mirada a su compañero egipcio; nunca le había puesto atención a sus rasgos, siempre lo llegó a ver de lejos o pasaba de largo a su lado, pero, ahora se daba cuenta que su nueva adquisición era muy diferente a cualquier otro con quien tuvo que combatir.

—¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?— preguntó repentinamente, confundiendo un poco al romano— ¿Por qué me observas tanto?

—Antes no te había podido ver bien. Me doy cuenta ahora, que estamos cerca, que eres muy bello.

—¿Qué?

—Eres bello, tus rasgos se notan muy finos y delicados. Incluso pareciera que tú no eres un guerrero— con delicadeza en su tacto, acarició levemente la mejilla del contrario— Tan suave que es tu piel.

—No me toques— se alejó un poco— No quiero que alguien como tú lo haga.

El romano comprendía esa reacción, si a él lo hubiesen conquistado tampoco se dejaría tocar por su conquistador. Simplemente decidió dejar de tocarlo y bajo la mirada hacia el río. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, un silencio incomodo para Roma pero uno relajante para Egipto.

—Sabes, este río es muy bello— rompió el silencio el castaño.

—Sí, lo es, y se aprecia más su belleza si no hay ruido— respondió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, yo solo quiero conversar.

—Pues yo no.

—Mira, entiendo que quizá no quieras hablarme porque, bueno, nadie quisiera ser dominado, pero, vamos, ¿no crees que sería mejor si nos hacemos amigos?

—No.

—Vamos, si algo he aprendido es que es mejor hacerte amigo de tu conquistador— sonrió de manera amigable, esperando que así pudiera tener una respuesta afirmativa.

El egipcio no contesto, lo único que hizo fue voltear, mirar de manera despectiva al romano y finalmente suspiró profundamente. Tal vez aquella idea de ser amigo de tu conquistador no sea tan mala, puede que inclusive eso signifique obtener algún que otro beneficio o mínimo un trato menos peor.

—Tal vez... podríamos conocernos mejor. Para ser amigos o algo así.

—¿Lo estas diciendo en verdad?— Roma se acercó más a su compañero; sus ojos parecieron brillar.

—Sí.

—¿En verdad quieres ser mi amigo?

—Sí— 《no》, no le agradaba la idea, pero es lo que debía hacer, o al menos sentía que ese era su deber.

—Me haces muy feliz, ¿sabes?— se acercó un poco más, sus narices prácticamente estaban rosándose.

Las mejillas de Egipto se sonrojaron, estar tan cerca de Roma le hacía distinguir más esos rasgos masculinos que poseía el romano; el pelinegro debía admitir que verlo tan de cerca le hacía darse cuenta que era atractivo. 《¿Atractivo? ¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?!》, se alejó y volteó para evitar que el castaño viera su sonrojo.

—¿Estás bien, Egipto?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, Roma.

—Está bien— se puso de pie— Nuevo amigo, como primer acto de amistad te pido que me des un recorrido por estás hermosas tierras.

Roma extendió su mano; con algo de desconfianza, Egipto aceptó y tomo su mano. Al ya estar ambos de pie, el romano seguía sin soltar la mano del otro, el egipcio se resigno a que lo mas seguro sería que no soltaría su mano.

—Bien, vamos, te llevaré a conocer todo esto, nuevo... amigo.


End file.
